


this is it (home)

by darkrosemind



Series: dianetti prompts [9]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Dorks in Love, F/F, IKEA Furniture, Soft Girlfriends, bi character(s), dianetti, domestic dianetti, nancy meyers movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: A look into the domestic lives of Rosa Diaz and Gina Linetti. (Where they live together, occasionally destroy and then build things together, and watch movies together.)





	this is it (home)

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: could i request some #domestic dianetti please?
> 
> hell yes i live for this kind of stuff

Rosa Diaz turns over in her sleep, burying her face under the covers to avoid the stream of sunlight coming in through the curtains. She throws an arm over where Gina is supposed to be, but is met by emptiness.

Grudgingly, Rosa cracks open one eye to see that Gina's side of the bed is deserted. Rosa groans and curls up under the covers again.

The alarm clock on her nightstand rings loudly. Rosa irritably grabs it and throws it across the room, effectively silencing it. "It's Saturday," she mumbles. "Who set the alarm clock―"

The door of the bedroom opens and Gina Linetti walks in wearing her pajamas. "You did, dummy. You forgot to turn it off last night." She walks over to the bed and sits down on her side.

Rosa curses and buries her face in a pillow. "I wanna sleep," she mumbles.

"It's already ten though!" Gina protests.

Rosa lifts her head. "Wait," she says, pointing to the broken alarm clock on the floor. She looks back at Gina. "I set my alarm at 7:30 for work. Why'd it ring at ten?" she asks suspiciously. Gina looks back at her innocently and shrugs. "You set it so I'd have to wake up!" Rosa accuses.

Gina shrugs. "Well, it worked, didn't it? Honestly, Rosie, I don't  _ understand _ how you can sleep until like two in the afternoon. Even  _ Jake _ can't sleep for sixteen hours straight."

"It's a talent," Rosa argues. 

"Mhmm, a very valuable one, too. You should go on the X-Factor, Rosa. Maybe you'll win," Gina says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shut up," Rosa says, sitting up. She hugs Gina and breathes in deeply with her head on Gina's shoulder. Rosa closes her eyes, feeling the world melt away―

"No sleeping," Gina interrupts, pushing Rosa off of her. Rosa groans. "I made breakfast, Rosa. And you're gonna eat it because for the past three weekends, you've been starting the day off with lunch," Gina says.

"No," Rosa says. "There was that one Sunday where I had to work so I grabbed a bagel. That was breakfast."

"Whatever," Gina says. She stands up and pulls Rosa off the the bed. "C'mon. You can take a nap later if you want to."

Rosa narrows her eyes. "Really?" she says.

Gina laughs. "Nah. There's too much to do today."

"Like what?"

"Like spending time together?"

Rosa's shoulders sag. As much as she loves sleep, she loves Gina even more. "Okay, fine," Rosa says in defeat. "You win."

"Oh, darling, I  _ always _ win."

Rosa follows Gina out to the kitchen. She sits down at the table as Gina brings her a plate of pancakes. Rosa reaches for the maple syrup before squinting down at the pancakes. "Uh, Gina. My pancakes are covered in glitter," she says with uncertainty.

"Well, don't be such a baby about it. It's edible," Gina says. She sits down next to Rosa and starts to dig into her own confetti-glitter pancake wreck. "And it brings out all of the potential that the pancakes have you know?"

Rosa shrugs, shaking a can of whipped cream. "Sure," she says. "So, is the edible glitter a new thing? Or is there gonna be glitter in my dinner tonight?"

"Of course not," Gina says. "There's gonna be glitter in the brownies I'm making, though. It's gonna be fun."

Rosa leans back in her chair and kicks her feet up on the table. She sets the plate of pancakes in her lap and watches as Gina scrolls through her cell phone.

Right on cue, Gina gasps. "Oh my god. You will not  _ believe _ what's happening in Hollywood―" She looks up to see Rosa's plate empty on the table. "You're done  _ already _ ? Damn, you eat faster than Jake on Thanksgiving."

Rosa tosses her fork on the plate. "They were good pancakes," she says defensively.

"Of course they were. I made them." Gina says, all while typing furiously into her phone. Rosa carefully waits until she's sure that Gina's full attention is on whatever is happening in Hollywood before stealing a bite of her pancakes. Gina swats Rosa's hand away.

"My pancakes," she says protectively, her attention still divided towards her phone. Rosa slides her feet off of the table and scoots her chair closer to Gina. She slides an arm around Gina's shoulders and feels Gina melting into her grip.

A few hours pass by incidentally quickly. Many things happen.

Rosa is in the shower when she hears a loud thud. She gets out as quickly as she can to see the kitchen table collapsed in the middle, with Gina in the center of the wreckage. A shattered wine glass and a confetti cannon lie on the floor next to the splintered table.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Rosa rushes to Gina's side. Once Gina confirms that she's all right, Rosa looks around. "Also, what the fuck happened here?" she asks in confusion.

"I was doing an Instagram shoot, duh," Gina explains. "Besides, that table was an eyesore anyways."

"The wineglass wasn't," Rosa frowns. "We're already down to like three after Hitchcock and Scully broke all of the other ones last weekend."

"Oh, yeah. Oops," Gina says. 

And that's how they end up going to IKEA in their pajamas, with Rosa's hair still dripping wet from the shower and Gina's skin covered in glitter.

When they get home with the new furniture set, Gina's ready to just leave the big box there for a few days. "We'll call Terry. Or Amy. Amy loves following directions. I bet she'd love to assemble this shit," Gina says.

Rosa shakes her head. "We're doing this now, Gina. My parents are coming over for dinner tomorrow, remember?"

Nearly an hour later, Rosa's sitting in the middle of what seems like a thousand pieces of wood. She squints at the manual and then back at what seems to be the beginning of a table. "Gina, I thought you were gonna help me," Rosa says.

"I am helping," Gina says, without looking up from her phone. She is lying on her stomach a few feet away from Rosa. Gina picks up a hammer and hands it over to Rosa. "Here. It's looking great, babe."

Rosa rolls her eyes and takes the hammer from Gina. She puts it back down on the floor before grabbing a screwdriver and continuing the assembling of the table.

Rosa's almost done when she glances over at Gina. Gina's watching her with a strange intensity in her eyes. "What?" Rosa asks. 

"Hmm? Nothing. You look really good," Gina mumbles, staring as Rosa knocks a nail into place with the hammer.

"Okay, then," Rosa says, standing up. She surveys the furniture and then gives it a strong pat. "Looks good to me."

"And it's not the only thing that looks good in here," Gina says.

"Mhmm," Rosa says, eyeing Gina.

Gina stands up. "Ugh, Rosa. You are such a big flirt." She wraps her arms around Rosa and pulls her into a kiss. "Also, you look really good while assembling IKEA furniture." Gina surveys the room. "Maybe I should break stuff more often."

Rosa can't help but to laugh. "Yeah, thanks for helping," she says.

Gina grins cockily. "You're welcome. Wanna watch a Nancy Meyers movie? Maybe the one with Reese Witherspoon?"

A while later, they're curled up on the couch, as  _ Home Again (2017) _ plays on the TV in front of them. Rosa carefully  pays attention to the movie as Gina lays her head on Rosa's shoulder. "Stop distracting me," Rosa complains, as Gina starts playing with Rosa's hair.

"No," Gina says. She kisses Rosa's cheek. "You're more fun to watch than any Nancy Meyers movie."

Rosa pauses the movie and turns to look at Gina. "Oh my god. How dare you. Nancy Meyers doesn't just direct movies, she directs  _ art. _ Poetic cinema, Gina! How could you  _ not _ enjoy this!" She wildly gestures to the screen, where Reese Witherspoon is shown paused with a strange expression on her face. She is clearly paused mid-sentence.

Gina laughs when she sees the screen and pulls her phone out to take a picture. Rosa rolls her eyes and unpauses the movie.

"Okay, but I love you, you nerd," Gina says. "I'd watch any Nancy Meyers movie for you."

"Love you too," Rosa says, tucking an arm around Gina.

**Author's Note:**

> send me dianetti prompts on tumblr @darkrosemind  
> also if u had a prompt and i haven't gotten to it yet: i'm so sorry & i'm trying very hard to get around to all of them. thank u for your patience.


End file.
